


A Brother's Love

by Ryane_Foxx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryane_Foxx/pseuds/Ryane_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's natural for siblings to fight, and ignore one another when things don't go as they like; but when it comes down to it, if you need them; they will be there. Who knew a challenge could bring a love you never thought would be?One-shot, Inucest, M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittycatkyla (On FF)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kittycatkyla+%28On+FF%29).



> Hey Everyone! So I post all updates & such on my Twitter, which can be found on my bio, and until I acquire a job; HoL is on permanent hiatus. It saddens me, but has to be done; as it is an on-going story and requires lots of time and planning. Even more so, something that I would like to explain to you all that might tell you a bit more about me as a writer. When I write scenes to any of my work, I need to feel the emotion that the scene is based off of. HoL has a lot of happy emotions in it and right now in my life, I don't have too much happy going on. I refuse to write about happiness when I can't feel it; if I do, my work comes out feelings fake. I refuse, as an author, to post it because I am not satisfied with it. I am sorry if that offends anyone, but that is a main reason I may not update stories. Now this one-shot is just something that hit me unbidden in my sleep. I woke up, grabbed my Android tablet, and literally finger pecked this 16 page one-shot overnight. I know, crazy, but my computer is still out of commission until I can buy a new charger. Anyway, this one-shot is for Kittycatkyla. :) I love reading her work, especially her Inuyasha fics, and haven't had the time too in a while; but you're always in my thoughts hun; so this is for you! 3
> 
> Warnings: Character Death! Male on Male sex (not overly descriptive) angst, cursing, I believe that's it. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Inuyasha, nor make any profit from writing this. All rights are reserved and go to the rightful creators.

The forest was silent in the darkness of night, the swell of insects singing along with the cool breeze that randomly drifted through the foliage; making a melody of its own that could not be matched during the day. Even in the presence of danger that the land held once the sun fell under the world for sleep did not deter him from enjoying the silent walks he now ventured every other evening. The others were at camp, talking or eating; enjoying the peacefulness that was deeply engrained in them all after Naraku's fall only a handful of months ago. Dragging his bare palm along another tree, he closed his eyes at the deep emotion that swelled in him every time he recalled not having to wear the beads any longer. The curse on his life had been lifted and there was nothing more he could ever hope to achieve. Even siring children didn't seem as an obstinate feat to worry on now that he knew his life would be just like any others; outside of the risks he took in helping his companions with their sworn duty to help those in need. Taking a deep breath, the smell of water now closer than before brought a small smile to his face; a soak in a hot spring would be enjoyable after the 3 day stint of non-stop moving they had accomplished just earlier in the day. Moving through the shrubbery at his knees, his eyes softened at the brightness that the pool of steaming water seemed to give off; like the stones had a life of their own that seemed to beam through the water to bring sight to the beautiful flora that surrounded it. No words were needed as he stripped his robes, folding them in a pile and laying them upon a solid flat rock in reach from the water. Easing himself into the warm pool, a sigh of bliss slipped from his lips as he immersed himself beneath the balmy liquid; the beautiful melody that had been with him through his walk now being muffled by the water. Staying under as long as he could without causing the burn for air in his chest; he reemerged to the cool night with another sigh of delight.

"If you have something you wish to ask, it would make it easier if you were in eye sight; would it not, Lord Sesshomaru?" The regal demon which had been mentioned came through the undergrowth silent and swift, settling just on the edge of the clearing with an expressionless face.

"You act as if I have something worth asking of you, monk." Miroku couldn't help but smile, finally opening his eyes and bringing his sight over to the tall demon that stood still as a statue. The natural light from the pond illuminated the area just enough to make Sesshomaru visible to his human sight from where he rested in the water.

"I assume you did, M'Lord, as your aura stopped instead of shifted through as if you were just passing by."

"You are not with your companions." The smile that broke Miroku's face couldn't be stunned at Sesshomaru's obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Is that what you wished to ask me, or are you just wondering why we are not all bathing together? I am sure you're old enough to know that it is not common for men and women to bathe together unless they are in an amorous relationship." Miroku teased further, gliding through the rather deep pool to reach the side closer to the demon. He could see the demon Lord's eyes upon his own, and he waited; knowing that the other would speak what he wished when he was good and ready.

"How is the Hanyo doing?" Miroku smirked, tilting his head to the side as if he were confused.

"Hanyo…hanyo…oh! You mean your brother, Inuyasha; yes?" The growl he could see and feel even from the distance he was at told him he was pushing buttons he should not if he valued his life.

"Your brother, Inuyasha, is as decent as someone in his position could be; might I ask why you are inquiring?"

"I heard of the reincarnated Priestesses demise just this past week." Miroku felt a pang of sorrow when he thought of Kagome, and how she died. Thankfully it had been in her world, but sadly it was too soon for such a young life to fall. She had been coming home from something called 'the movies' with a group of friends when they had been stood up by a gang; Kagome sadly did not come out of it with her life.

"Yes, Kagome passed away this week in her home world; Inuyasha just returned this afternoon. He is holding up well for someone who lost a loved one." Sesshomaru scoffed at the word, turning his head to the side.

"His love for you human's makes him weak." Miroku's face took on a fierce glare, even though Sesshomaru's word didn't seem as aggressive as they normally did. Easily rising from the water and standing just on the edge of the bank. He was still dressed in a small pair of black fabric that Kagome had told her were undergarments from her world.

"His love for us **humans** is what makes him stronger than any other demon we've come across. Our love for him makes him live. Someone of your caliber can clearly not understand." Sesshomaru raised his brow at the defiance that the monk expressed to him at the barb he made upon them.

"Truly? Then explain to me why I smell his blood seeping in the area like rainwater." Miroku bit his lip, turning his face to the side before he said many things he would regret.

"People deal with the death of a loved one differently; Inuyasha deals with his by seeking out opponents and taking out his sorrowful-rage upon them."

"By the intense smell, I would say he will die before he grieving is done."

"Thankfully he has us **humans** who will take care of him and prevent that from happening." The anger towards the older dog demon made Miroku easily turn his back to him and make his way to his clothing; donning it back on in wake of the cool air.

"Is there a point to this conversation, Lord Sesshomaru, or have you come to insult my friend further in his time of need?" Sesshomaru was surprised by the monk's smart tone, and body display of anger towards him. He could not recall any of his brother's companions ever holding themselves in such a way towards him; outside of the female that was always at his brother's side.

"By your silence, I take it not. Have a wonderful evening M'Lord, it was an unpleasant conversation that I hope not to repeat soon." Just as he was walking towards the edge of the clearing in the direction that his camp was; he paused when the other spoke.

"I may not feel like you humans do, but Inuyasha is kin." Miroku turned around to face the elder demon, and clearly issued the challenge he knew the other would take.

"Then prove it, not to me; to him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Everything alright Miroku? You were gone for some time." Sango spoke softly, taking the longer stick beside her and stoking the fire that they had earlier in the evening made before the sun fell under.

"Fine, Sango; just took my walk a little longer than normal." He glanced over to Inuyasha, noting the lost look in the other's eyes as he lifelessly stared into the fire. Threading his fingers through the other's mane softly, he moved to settle beside the demon slayer.

"Has he moved since I left?"

"No, I thought I might need to touch him just to see if he were still breathing; but I felt it was better if I left him be,"

"I assume you tended to his injuries?"

"Of course, they were rather bad. I think taking him farther from the village is best for him right now, I only worry he'll start back up tomorrow without giving his wounds a chance to heal." Miroku could feel the worry pouring from her, his own making in intensity.

"All we can do is be there for him. We all loved her, but Inuyasha saw a mate in her and he's lost that; never to know it would be possible for him. After the grief clears, the memories of happiness will bring him back to us." Sango leaned over to rest her head upon his shoulder.

"I hope you're right Miroku, I don't know what we would do without him." Reaching over, she easily ran her fingers through Shippo's and Kirara's fur as they slept curled together.

"Rest; I will keep watch for now." Stoking the fire, he kept his eyes locked on Inuyasha the entire time.

_'I hope you take my challenge Sesshomaru; we are only human, after all, you will be the only one to understand his pain.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miroku had been unable to stay awake for long, having stayed up for watch most of the nights Inuyasha was gone. He now was leaned back against the tree behind him asleep, Sango's head resting in his lap while the fire was burning low. Even lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha's rose up to put more wood in the fire and stoke it back up to keep the chill away. The rest of them were all he had left, and it was hard to keep the morbid thoughts away. That they were just as human as she had been; and they could die just as easily. The thought caused a fire to start in his chest, stoking the already burning one from the loss of Kagome. She had been his mate, in his eyes, in his youkai's eyes, even in his heart; the loss of her was devastating. He'd heard of demon's dying from that kind of heartbreak, and he wondered if he might fall under the same list as them. Even knowing that she had loved him, and wanted to be with him; just made the pain so intense it felt as if he couldn't breathe. Rising from his place across the fire from his friends, he loosened his hakama as he made his way through the woods; making sure not to go too far in case something happened to his them. The problem was it didn't seem to matter how far he went, the air wouldn't get into his chest the way he needed it too. Pressing his back up against the closest tree he was too, he dug his claws into it as he gripped at his chest with the other; full out hyperventilating. He didn't even notice the tears finally pooling in his eyes and coursing down his cheeks; not even thinking on that he hadn't cried since he found out about her death. He was so lost in trying to breathe and clear his mind that the presence of someone didn't register; and when he felt arms wrap around him from behind the tree he jerked away in fright. Falling to the forest floor, still gasping for air, he jerked once more when he felt arms wrap around him from the opposite direction but was too weakened to fight the person off. His gasps for air were interrupted by sobs of grief and he used his free hand to claw at the arms embracing him. The heat from the other person was suffocating to the fire already burning inside his chest.

"Hush now, Inuyasha; be still." The sudden shock of hearing his brother's voice made him stop clawing and struggling but his breathing was still short and heavy. He went limp, eyes wide in confusion, pain, and grief as he turned his face to gaze up at the one person he wasn't expecting to see. Sesshomaru returned the stare, face emotionless as he took in the state of his bereavement younger brother. He had caught his scent moving through the woods, along with the smell of panic and salt; though he was surprised to find his brother in such a condition. Inuyasha had always been one to be cautious of how and when he expressed his emotions; to see him so turned over was albeit worrisome.

"Pay attention to my breathing, copy me." The sound of Sesshomaru's voice to Inuyasha's senses was like ice water being thrown on him. He felt his back move in tune with his brother's breathing and soon enough his own body began to respond in kind; following the deep in-and-out motion of taking and releasing air. The tears still continued to pour from his eyes, and his breathing was choppy with small sobs; but he was no longer panicking or frantic. Sesshomaru stayed silent, still keeping his arm wrapped around Inuyasha's waist to keep him pressed to his chest; allowing him to completely calm himself. Finally when Inuyasha was able to stop crying, the shame washed over him. His eldest brother had seen him in such a state; it was mortifying – the circumstances be damned! Struggling to get away, Sesshomaru easily released him and rose to stand as Inuyasha put a few feet between them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha's voice was rough from crying and his panic attack, but he held his ground firmly; not looking back at his brother.

"I was passing through when I felt your energy spike; I came to make sure you were not doing anything reckless."

"Psh! Like you care what I do." Inuyasha grumbled in turn, making his way towards the path he had come from so he could go back to camp and make sure the others were safe; they had to be safe.

"Inuyasha." The sound of his name coming from his brother made him pause, but not turn.

"Whaddya want?" He spat out after a moment of silence.

"My condolences on the passing of your mate." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and pain, yet before Sesshomaru could say anything more; Inuyasha was gone as if he had never been there in the first place. Glancing down at his robe, he rubbed his claws over his brother's blood that had marked his hakama. Hopefully Inuyasha wouldn't aggravate his wounds even further in his rush to leave. Turning, Sesshomaru left; making sure to stay close by.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Before he entered the camp where the others would be waking soon, Inuyasha stopped to lean against a tree and compose himself. Now that he was back in right mind, his injuries were aching; in his fit he must have rubbed them wrong. His mind was still frantic with the last words his brother had spoken. Sesshomaru had never liked any of his friends, let alone Kagome. He'd never acknowledged any of them with respect of any kind, yet his heartless brother had just shown he had heart. He'd shown remorse for something Inuyasha had lost, yet never truly had; his brother had never shown any remorse for anything in his life. Yet over a loss that Inuyasha felt as strongly as the passing of his mother, Sesshomaru had shown his sympathy to him. He'd even held him in his panic, and calmed him; his brother had for the first time in his life actually did something to take care of him! Him, the pathetic half-breed that regretfully shared his lineage! Feeling the tears well up against his barriers with more overwhelming feelings, Inuyasha swallowed it back down and tried to slow his breathing before he went into another fit. Thinking of how warm his brother had been pressed to his back, he remembered how deep and steady Sesshomaru's breathing was and made himself copy it even now. Cheeks flushing at that thought, he took one last deep breath before heading into the camp. The others were still where he left them, having not moved once. The state of the fire was the only thing to show him how long he had been gone for, and it had obviously been longer than he realized. Adding a few more logs in, he curled back up in his spot to stare in the fire; having more to think about now than he had in a while.

_'First things first, I'll finish grieving her; then I'll figure out what's going on with my estranged brother.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A handful of months had gone by since the passing of Kagome. The others were in well standing considering how close they had all been. Inuyasha had kept up his killing spree for a good many weeks before one day he just finally stopped. They went back to the village and Inuyasha had spent an entire day carving words into the well before laying many flowers there as well. None of them knew if the well still worked its magic, but they all agreed it was best to not try.

"Have you decided where we shall go now Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from his spot beside Inuyasha, taking the time to clean his staff.

"I heard up in the Northwest there were some rouge bear demons, I figured we could head up that way and see what was up; no rush." Inuyasha replied lazily, hands tucked in his sleeves as he relaxed against a tree.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll inform Sango and the others when they return."

"There a reason you ain't go with them into the village Miroku?" The monk sent a small smile at Inuyasha who just raised a curious brow to him.

"I just wanted to catch up with you, to see how you're doing. We haven't spoken much as of late, and I thought some quality time together would be enjoyable." Inuyasha snorted a noise of amusement as he closed his eyes once more.

"Yeah, Miroku, enjoyable it is." With a grin, Miroku went back to cleaning his staff while the silence seeped between them comfortably. It was nice to have Inuyasha speaking again; living again. He could tell that the other had something on his mind as of late, but whenever he tried to engage in conversation; Inuyasha would end it just as soon as he started it.

_'I'll figure it out Inuyasha, just you wait.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about his brother. The very first run in with him after Kagome's passing had left a mark on him that he couldn't explain. That hadn't been the last time he'd seen Sesshomaru either. He ran into him more in the past few months than he had in the many years he'd been alive; something about it just felt off. Whenever Inuyasha wondered off from his friends, whether it was night or day, Sesshomaru showed up at least half of the time with random conversation; sometimes not even speaking at all. It made Inuyasha feel warm, but so many other things were mixed in and it left him confused. Of course once Naraku had been defeated his brother along with many other demons had built an agreeable truce with one another, but none of them went out of their way to communicate with the other.

_'So what is it that you're up too Sesshomaru?'_ A ruffling of leaves to his left made him turn his head in that direction but he felt no youkai.

"Whoever's there, ya can come out now!" Inuyasha yelled, calmly tucking his hands inside his sleeves.

"Good day, Inuyasha." His ears twitched at the sound of his brother's voice, his body moving on it's own to face the older demon as he emerged from within the deeper parts of the woods.

"Whaddya want Sesshomaru?" The demon mentioned kept his face emotionless as always as he faced his brother.

"How are you faring?" Inuyasha scrunched his noise in agitation, glaring.

"How come you're always askin' me that? You don't care what I'm doin' or how I'm doin'."

"Is that what you think, little brother?" The coolness that entered the demon Lord's voice made Inuyasha pause; his ears flattening to his head.

"It don't matter what I think, cause you're always right." He replied smartly, not liking the funny feeling that curled in his stomach from the way he felt Sesshomaru's eyes upon him.

"Whatever it is you came here to say, say it; I need to get back to the others so we can head out."

"Where are you headed?" Inuyasha almost growled at how calm and collected his brother always talked with him, even when he tried to strike a fight once more between them; sadly nothing worked.

"Northwest, there's been talk of rouge bear demons terrorizing the area; figured it'd give us something to do." Inuyasha was surprised when he saw what he thought was a concerned look fall over Sesshomaru's eyes; before he could think on it more, it was gone.

"Be careful, little brother; mating season starts soon." Without another word, Sesshomaru turned and left; Inuyasha falling to his knees the moment his brother's words hit him. Mating season was coming, and he was finally of age; he could finally mate.

_'My mate is dead.'_ Having the thoughts weigh down on him again made a sob build up in his throat, his claws tightening in his robes as he fought to hold it back. He thought he'd been doing better, he'd come to terms with the death of Kagome.

_'But not with the thought that her as my mate would never come to fruition.'_ He felt his chest beginning to heave in the early stages of another stream of panic he'd been prone to since her death. Before he could let it overwhelm him, the memory of Sesshomaru embracing him filled his mind.

**_('Pay attention to my breathing; copy me.')_** The deep soothing sound of Sesshomaru's voice, along with the warmth of his body had calmed him quicker than anything he could ever recall. The last time had been in his mother's arms as a child.

_'What the hell was that?'_ His heart was beating slow and heavy, a flush working its way to his face as he thought about how else Sesshomaru might be able to comfort him.

_'No way in hell! I don't want that!'_ Quickly rising from the ground and heading back to camp, he banished all thoughts of Kagome from his mind; along with Sesshomaru and the upcoming mating season.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Die, damn you!" Inuyasha slashed through the last bear demon with a grunt, landing on bent knee with Tessaiga stuck in the ground to keep him upright. Sango and Miroku made their way into the clearing with Shippo ridding on Kirara.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Sango asked, rushing over to help him up. Inuyasha allowed the assistance, sheathing his sword once more as he nodded. The gash on his forehead allowed blood to run down over his eye.

"Fine Sango, you all okay?"

"We're fine Inuyasha. Are you sure you're alright? You've been weaker the past few days." Inuyasha growled at Miroku, pulling away from Sango's assistance as he righted himself.

"I'm fine ya damn monk, ain't nothin' weak about me." The other's looked after him worried as he made his way through the forest to find them a place to make camp for the night. He'd heard stories about the first mating heat, but he never thought it would be anything like this. Only the ones who grew weak were submissive, and if Inuyasha was sure of one thing; he was no one's submissive. He had his own Pack to look after, to care for; and he'd be damned if some heat made that change. Propping himself up against a tree in a small clearing, he took the sleeve of his robe to clean the blood from his face so he could see out of both eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to camp so far out here in the open tonight?" Sango inquired, piling up the wood so they could start a fire now that the sun was beginning to set.

"Whaddya yappin' about now Sango?"

"It's the new moon tonight Inuyasha, don't you remember?" The shock that ran through him almost made him sick as he looked up into the sky.

"No…there's no way…this can't be happening!" He got up quickly, moving to flit away before Miroku blocked him with his staff; his face coated in worry.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? You look like you're gonna be sick."

"Move Miroku, I need to leave now. You all stay here, look after one another; I'll be back in the morning." He quickly side stepped Miroku and dashed into the woods; pausing to look back at his friends.

"I hope…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha groaned, pressing himself back against the stone as heat similar to an inferno burned through his body.

"No…this can't be happening…" The sun had set just a few hours ago and his heat had hit him like nothing he'd ever experienced. Not even having Sesshomaru thrust his hand through his stomach caused this kind of pain.

_'Ughh, don't think about it, it only makes it worse.'_ His face was flushed, sweat beading his brow as he tugged at his clothes; even knowing that the cool of the stone could make him sick in his human form; he had to do something to ease the burning heat of his body.

_'I'll be fine here, as long as no one finds me. Man, this must be Karma's fucked up sense of humor.'_ He'd always felt weak and vulnerable on his human nights, but nothing compared to the unexplainable fear he felt at the thought of some demon coming across him. There would be no way for him to fight back, no way to protect himself from being taken.

_'I don't want this. I don't want to be here. Please.'_ Suddenly, chills of ice shot down his spine and he knew that could only mean that someone finally found him; he wasn't sure if he felt relief or resignation to his fate of being the bitch of some unruly demon. He hadn't even realized he was whimpering, not only in dread but in the need of release; of making the blaze in his blood cool before he burned alive.

"Hush, Inuyasha." The overwhelming shock he felt at the sound of his brother's voice brought so many conflicting emotions to the surface he didn't know what to say or do. His eyes were glassy and unfocused; the heat of a demon causing his human body to suffer flu like symptoms. It wouldn't have made a difference either way since as a human he could not even see right in front of him in the dark.

"Why…w-what're you doin' here, 'Omaru?" Sesshomaru looked on objectively, knowing what needed to be done but unsure if Inuyasha would ever forgive him. He hadn't hated his brother for some time, it was mainly distain for something that both he and his brother could not control; and he'd grown from the resentful demon he had been. Seeing his brother through the loss of what he had deemed his mate had opened his eyes to more about his sibling then he'd never known, and now his brother was suffering something his human body could not rightly understand.

"I am here to help you, little brother." He placed his clawed hand upon Inuyasha's cheek and the whine that left the smaller human and nuzzling had caused his own heat to burn low in his stomach.

"So hot...please make it stop." He whined, trying to lean closer to Sesshomaru but failing with how weak his body was. His limbs felt like lead and his throat was so dry he could barely breathe.

"If I do this, you will be mine forever Inuyasha; do you understand? I will never let you go." Somewhere deep down in Inuyasha's sub-conscious, his demon rightfully jumped at the claim; soothing the human from inside.

**'Our Alpha needs us, we need our Alpha; forever. All ours, forever.'** The human aspect of Inuyasha just nodded his head at the words, making Sesshomaru slightly concerned at the mental state of his younger sibling.

"Y-yes…'Omaru, understand. Yours, forever. Forever, yours. Okay." Without another word, Sesshomaru slowly undressed Inuyasha, smiling very slightly with every sigh of ease that the other released at the touch of his hands upon his naked flesh. The whine that left Inuyasha when he was no longer touching him made a small smirk slip to his lips.

"Hush little one, soon." Sesshomaru slowly shed his own garments, moving his armor off to the side so Inuyasha wouldn't accidently harm himself on it. Spreading his clothes out below for Inuyasha to lay, he easily lifted him and placed him upon the silk; taking his time to trace his eyes over his human body.

"S-sessh…can't see…where are you?" Inuyasha panted out softly, reaching his shaking arms out in attempt to touch his brother. Uncurling mokomoko from his shoulder, he curled it around Inuyasha easily reaching the other side of him to bring comfort. With a small huff of laughter, Inuyasha tangled his fingers in the thick fur and pressed his face into it with a smile. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side in curiosity, a soft growl building in his throat at the touch.

"What is of humor, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru murmured voice thick and deep as he leaned down to nuzzle his face along his brother's neck and down along his collar. A flare of heat shot down to his stomach and he whimpered; baring his neck to the touch. The smell of fear along with lust riddled Sesshomaru's senses; reminding him that Inuyasha was human and not understanding why his body was reacting in such a way to him.

"I always knew it was a tail." Was the soft shaky reply that made Sesshomaru smile as he easily lifted Inuyasha's legs to brace them over his shoulders. Realizing how vulnerable and exposed he was in such a position, Inuyasha whimpered and tried to get away. Sesshomaru easily held him still, making sure not to hold tight enough to bruise him in his weakened state

. "Still, Inuyasha. Do you trust me?" Even though Inuyasha couldn't see and was slightly delirious from the heat, Sesshomaru could see him looking straight at his eyes. His hands tightened on the mokomoko and he took a deep, unsteady breath.

 "Y-yeah…yeah I do." Without another word, Sesshomaru slid himself completely inside Inuyasha; causing the human to arch his back with an agonized gasp. It was a horrible burning sensation in his back, but the fire inside his blood seemed to calm the moment he was filled. A low keen left his throat and he tried to reach up and grab on Sesshomaru but he was too weak. The elder demon reached down and lifted his brother's hands to rest them on his shoulders; leaning low enough for the smaller to be able to keep a decent hold. The movement caused him to slide even further inside Inuyasha, making the smaller male gasp and clutch at him; causing him to reach around to cling to his own wrists around Sesshomaru's neck. Once Inuyasha's heavy breathing slowed, Sesshomaru started to move. His movements were slow and deep, causing Inuyasha's body to arch up into his thrusts; the small whines and moans that left the smaller body causing his own heat to flare to an uncomfortable level. His pace became faster, his thrusts harder; his eyes starting to bleed red in reaction to his claim upon the younger. Inuyasha was lost in a haze of lust and fire. Every time Sesshomaru pulled out, the heat inside blazed to unimaginable levels, but once he was buried back inside of him it quelled and everything became clear just for a moment.

"P-please Sessh…m-more." The lust and pleading in his brother's tone had him gripping on his hips with vice like strength as he buried himself firm and deep within his heat; his own body demanding release. Knowing the danger of his bite while Inuyasha was human, he fought but couldn't hold back the primal urge to claim the smaller male beneath him. The moment Inuyasha came with a cry, his walls bearing down hard on Sesshomaru; he sunk his fangs in the human's neck. The scream of pain was like a muffled noise in the back of his mind. When he pulled back, he knew the other had lost conscious and he was locked inside him until the heat was sated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The light shining in the cave and across his eyes is what brought Inuyasha awake, and with it; the memories of his human night. So many different emotions overwhelmed him suddenly, but the only things that he could think of were what was going to happen now and where exactly did his brother disappear too? Speaking of his brother had brought the older demon back; carrying a dead boar behind him without a speck of blood or dirt on him. Laying the dead animal close to the entrance of the cave; he moved over to Inuyasha and handed him a bottle; not speaking a word. Inuyasha glanced up unsurely at his brother, embarrassed and uncertain how to act. Sesshomaru had always been hard to read, and after last night; he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Drink." The soft spoken word snapped him from his thoughts, and he took the bottle with shaking hands.

"T-thank you." The warmth he felt bloom in his chest at the realization that his brother had brought him food and water could not be diminished in light of his fear of what this meant for his Pack. Sesshomaru moved back over to the animal, using his claws to skin the creature before tearing strips of meat off; making a pile of them and taking them over to Inuyasha who fumbled another 'thank you'. The silence between them felt like it was suffocating, and every time he felt like speaking; his throat closed up in uncertainty.

"If there something you wish to ask me?" Inuyasha's head snapped up, his cheeks still flushed. He refused to touch the ache on his neck; knowing exactly what was there but not wanting to think on it.

"I…why?" He felt like smacking himself at the one word that slipped out.

"I no longer hold resentment against you, little brother; I have not for some time. You needed me." The torrent of emotions that flew through him at the simple explanation left him winded.

"You…you mated me! For life! You have linked yourself to me until we die, and all because I needed you?! That doesn't make sense!" Inuyasha could feel the tears building up with his outburst, so much was overwhelming him and he was unsure how to deal with it. His brother had mated him, in his human form no less! What exactly did all of that mean? The cool hand on his cheek brought him from his thoughts to stare into matching gold eyes, and he was gone.

"You are strong. You care more for others than yourself, and you love with everything you are. Maybe I finally decided I wanted that for myself." The straightforward manner in which the words were spoken made the tears finally fall from his eyes, but the cool hand never left his face. For the first time, Inuyasha wondered if maybe he would never end up alone. Suddenly, his eyes shot open.

"The others! I have to get back to them!" He broke the contact with his brother and rose with wince, pausing when he remembered what the bite mark on his neck meant.

"You're not going to make me leave them…are you?" The insecurity Sesshomaru could clearly hear in his brother's voice, made a strong tightening in his chest; making him wonder how long he had truly cared for Inuyasha without realizing it. Without saying a word, Sesshomaru rose from his kneeling place; walking up to Inuyasha and standing before him. Eye contact was made once more, Inuyasha looking to see if Sesshomaru would really cage him.

"I would be a fool to call myself an Alpha if I did something to upset my Beta. You will stay with your Pack until they pass." Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at the term of affection his brother used for him, but then his heart sank at the reminder that his Pack wouldn't live forever; their limitations brought to the forefront of his mind. The cool fingers underneath his chin made him look right back up into those matching gold eyes that he realized he was starting to like more and more. "When that day comes, I will bring you home." The shock at his brother's words left him speechless to reply, allowing Sesshomaru to easily step away and leave.

"Wait! Are you leaving?!" The fear inside him rose to new heights in the thought that Sesshomaru would never come back; leaving him all alone again.

"My duties require my presence. Do not worry little brother; I'll be nearby when you need me most." The warmth that bubbled in his stomach made him fill with such happiness; he wasn't sure how he could stop himself from smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?! We were so worried!" Sango yelled, pulling the hanyo into a tight hug; causing the others to laugh at the uncomfortable look on his face.

"I'm fine Sango, really. I spent the whole night cooped up in a cave nearby." The demon slayer looked Inuyasha over with a scrutinizing eye before nodding her head; moving over to pick up her Hiraikotsu.

"We're getting ready to head out, maybe go back to see Kaede." She called, whistling for Shippo and Kirara to come back from playing. Miroku stepped over to the half demon, looking him over.

"Something is different about you, Inuyasha. Are you sure everything went okay last night?" Inuyasha flushed, punching Miroku lightly in the shoulder.

"Of course it went okay! Who do you think I am, huh?" Miroku just laughed, taking note of the light flush on Inuyasha's cheeks before nodding his head.

"Alright, alright Inuyasha; I believe you."Turning around to speak to Sango, he noticed Inuyasha looking at something deep in the forest.

"Well let's get goin'! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can reach the village!"

"Wait up Inuyasha!" Shippo called, scrambling after the taller male. Miroku, intrigued by the other's sudden change of mood, looked over into the woods where Inuyasha had been staring. Shock consumed him for a moment when he saw Sesshomaru standing in the clearing not too far off. Suddenly, something small hit him in the middle of his forehead. Reaching to the ground, he picked the piece of paper up; looking at Sesshomaru who wore a smirk before unfolding it. A large grin appeared on his face, making him look up once more but Sesshomaru was already gone. Dropping the piece of paper, he turned and rushed to catch up with the others; knowing that the smile he wore would take some time to fade. The piece of paper that lay still on the ground would forever remind him never to challenge a Daiyoukai.

_**Challenge accepted. Challenge won. Keep an eye on my mate, monk.** _

**Author's Note:**

> The end :) horrible ending, I know; but there you have it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
